Juvenile Jusice (JJ)
by Blossom Burst
Summary: Semi-AU. After the disappearance of Wally West- our favorite speedster- Batman still suspects that he's alive out there somewhere. While the Justice League and Young Justice already have a lot on their plate, what's a better idea then recruiting a new group consisting of 17 teens? None. The new team will hunt for Wally while trying to balance love/social life. Rated T for paranoia


_I am so sorry about not uploading this yet when I've had it done for like two weeks! I've just had a lot on my plate since my friend may or may not be possibly cutting herself. I hope you guys can forgive me and this chapter kind of sucks too since I didn't have a lot of inspiration for this chapter I guess. Anyways, hopefully next chapter will be much better. Also lots of characters have not appeared late- I only used mine and Amber's so far because I know how to work with them a lot better and a few other characters. Anyways, hope you enjoy~_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice nor any of the characters used in this story except Pandora_

**Juvenile Justice (J.J)**

_Chapter 1:_

_The kidnapping of Juvenile Justice and H.F.W.W_

**Goals: 1-3 reviews total, 1 follow**

Batman's gaze shifted from folders of pictures and biographies of teenagers as he squinted his eyes slightly at the dimness of the room. Batman had sighed a bit as he made a pile of folders on his right that was rather small while a pile on the left that was extremely large his eye twitched slightly at the size difference. He knew fully well he should be planning the late speedster's funeral. Well that's what he SHOULD be doing. No one told him he had too?

"I should have had Dick do this" Batman said as he let out a small grunt as he shook his head at a folder in front of him as he placed it onto the pile of the right. But then again, Dick had taken a 'break'. He really shouldn't have been doing this; he hadn't told anyone of making this new team. If we were being truthful then he didn't really have a full proof plan for this team but then again he didn't really have one for the original team did he? He sighed as he sorted the last couple of files. He himself didn't have enough thought to actually put much thought into the team itself since- well he was preparing. It had been pretty quiet for the last month- exactly a month since Wally had disappeared. Yes, Batman had refused to be convinced with the fact that the speedster had died. He himself didn't have enough time on his hands to actually go looking for the speedster-but the team did. He quickly picked up the files on his right and took the pictures paper clipped to them and grabbed some tacks from his desk as he pinned the picture to the wall. He filed them in alphabetical order. It was a smart idea to him anyways.

_Amelia "Emily" Lachen _was printed in large letter under the first picture as he tacked it onto the wall. He then repeated the process with each of the names. Then came _Alexander Vasilias _and along with him came _Alexus Peyton,_ _Bryce Lahamrot, Cameron Adams, Drew Lancaster, Drew Piper Asher, Eric Forbes, Leafiana Desiree Green, Ma'ri Fearice, Mia Rossi, Mor'ganauli, Nathan Cross, Pandora Gaia Angelis, Rowan Mercer, Soren Malphas, Terra Price _and_ Vanessa "Ness" Porter. _Batman would have grinned- but of course he was Batman- at his hand work. He was pleased with his choices; each teenager was fully capable of being trained. He turned around to face the door of the room and looked at the small wall phone. He let out a small smirk as he quickly made his way to the phone and dialed the first number that came to mind.

"_Hello?"_ a slightly husk male voice answered.

"Dick, can you do me a favor?"

_~Juvenile Justice~_

"Yay for tests!" A sarcastic male voice had cheered as he walked out of a small private school with 2 girls on either side.

"Your horrible, Gary" A cheery voice laughed as she pushed a stray hair behind her ear.

"Truly" a famine voice had sighed.

"I try" Gary smirked as he quickened his pace.

"You're so childish!" the cheery voice giggled as she quickened her pace as well.

"You're both childish" the feminine voice had sighed once again as she lifted her small brief case over her shoulder as she walked at a regular pace behind the two.

"You're just jealous, Leaf!" the cheery voice cried again.

"Says you" Leaf said as she rolled her eyes at the childish girl.

"We both know you're just acting like this because you don't wanna make a fool of yourself, as usual" Gary smirked as the words left his mouth.

"Shut it" Leaf growled as her face turned atleast 10 different shades of red. "What about little, Pandora over here"

"Be quiet!" Pandora hissed as she hit the girl with her brief case in a playful way.

"Haha" Leaf mused as she stopped in front of a large apartment building.

"Oh look, we're here" Gary said with a slight pout. "See you guys tomorrow!" Gary waved at the two girls as he ran into his apartment building.

"Typical" Leaf sighed as she turned on her heels.

"I guess" Pandora shrugged. "Wanna train some more?" Leaf asked.

"I guess" Leaf mimicked as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Your mean" Leaf pouted as Pandora let out a hardy laugh.

"And you're not Miss Congeniality either" Leaf lied. Pandora was actually the most social and friendly person in her high school, not to mention school president. Not to mention the weirdest super power in the history of super powers. But she shouldn't be talking really,

"Ha ha, so funny" Leaf laughed sarcastically as she began to walk again with Pandora at her side. "So wanna go to my hou-MHPMM!" Leaf screams were muffled by a strong hand.

"Leaf?" Pandora called as she turned around to find Leaf being pinned down by a flash of black and blue. "LEAF!?" Pandora screamed as she felt a strong blow to her head. That last thing she had heard were the sounds of tires her body hit the floor.

_~Juvenile Justice~_

"What the hell happened?" Pandora moaned as she held her head in her hand as her eyes fluttered open. "My head hurts like hell" Pandora murmured as she shook her head lightly then grimaced at the pain. Pandora then scanned the room and almost screamed. She was trapped in a room with 17 other teens and they are seemed to be trapped in chairs with cuffs chaining them to them. She found herself trying to get up by then getting pulled down by a pair of shackles. She noticed the other teens coming to as well with a black figure draped in a black cape in the middle of the room with a small dim light above it. Her mind went straight to the worst- she was probably going to be raped.

"Where am I?" she heard a male voice moan and many other repeated the phrase while others screamed and thrashed around to get free. The figure in the middle of the room slowly pulled the cape off of his head to reveal a bat-like mask and a gray- well she actually didn't know how to quiet describe it without insulting the male who was wearing it. The dead giveaway to who it was the bat symbol on his chest. She automatically knew who it was it was-

"Batman" she heard a voice that sounded a lot like Leaf's say almost breathlessly as she stared at the figure in what would probably look like admiration. Pandora was fully aware the Leaf pretty much idolized Batman second too Zatanna Zatara, but then again Zatanna could easily be Leaf's ro-model.

"So Batman is going to rape us" she heard a male voice snort as she suppressed a loud giggle, apparently she wasn't the only one with those thoughts. She then was confused as she realized that she, nor Leaf, have not broken free from yet. But nevertheless Batman did work in mysterious ways. Pandora felt her expression hardens as she sees Batman gaze settle on her for a moment before he turned around once again as she lets out a soft sigh.

"I'm guessing the majority of you are guessing why you're here, except for a select few" Batman said in his deep voice choosing to ignore the previous comment as he took a few moments to glance at everyone in the room. Leaf was glowing with excitement while others had a rather intimidated expression while the rest just acted normally.

"No shit Sherlock" Pandora heard someone mumble as Batman shot a glare around the room for it to land on the idiot who even dared to say it out loud.

"Simply put, you have all been chosen to take part in the junior team for Young Justice" Batman said simply as he looked for approving nods but got none.

"Are you saying were going to be Younger Justice or Young Young Justice?" Leaf asked with clear fear evident in her voice.

"I guess you could put it like that, yes, only you'll be Juvenile Justice" Batman said with a approving nod at his own answer.

"That sounds so cool!" Leaf squealed but then soon quieted down. "Sorry" Leaf apologized as she looked at her lap.

"Then why kidnap us?" Pandora asked as she glanced at Batman.

"Would you truthfully come to an abandoned warehouse if you got a letter from someone that claims to be part of the justice league/Batman" Batman asked with pure seriousness as he held Pandora gaze as she nodded.

"What makes you think we wanna join?" A voice asked that came from the right.

"Do you not want to join?" Batman asked as if it was truly unbelievable in every possible way. No one actually declined the offer. "You all have a variety of talents, with a large range of difference, but are all very helpful"

"So we don't really have a choice do we?" Pandora asked as she glanced at Batman.

"Pretty much"

_~Juvenile Justice~_

Well to Leaf, if this wasn't awkward she didn't know what was. She felt her feet shuffle slightly on the extremely fluffy white carpet. She found herself standing awkwardly along with Pandora. Apparently the abandoned warehouse had a secret passage that led to a hideout similar to the one Young Justice use to have before-well- you know. She noticed that the others in the room had the same look on their face. The living room consisted of the of course white and fluffy carpet complete with a large coffee table with large love seats surrounding them that happened to be made out of a dark black and fluffy material with a large fireplace at the- what would most likely be considered the front of the room where a large empty photo frame hanged above. She found a medium sized hallway leading to multiple closed doors with names she wasn't familiar with written in loopy cursive on each door. She made the assumption that these were going to be their rooms. The hallway was to the opposite side of the fire place which meant to the left was the kitchen. You could tell since there was a large amount of wood cutting it off rom the living room itself in somewhat of a shield form with a large window like thing that could be easily pushed opened since it only consisted of what looked like a paper-like blind that could be pulled up easily with the string connected to it. The rest of the house was truly a mystery to her, well not really though.

"Well…" A boy that appeared to be around the age of 17 with light blonde hair and ocean blue eyes drawled out as he inserted his hands into his pair of dark jeans causing his plain white short-sleeve shirt to ruffle as he glanced awkwardly at the pair of vans that adorned his feet. "Isn't anyone gonna say anything?" he asked in a childish manner as he let his head lull back on the soft couch he had decided to rest on.

"Nope" Pandora said simply and popped the 'p' as she collapsed on the same couch as the boy as she crossed her legs as a habit as she grimaced at her school uniform. It was really pretty simple. It consisted of red blazer that was buttoned up until the collar where it was replaced with a light navy blue flared bow and a simple white dress-shirt her skirt was a plain light navy blue that was a tad bit too short in her opinion. Her bangs were clipped back by a small bowtie with white and navy blue stripes clip while she wore a pair of knee-high socks with little white bows on the left of each sock with a pair of simple red flats.

"Progress" the boy smirked at the girl's words as he shifted his position to have his hands behind his head.

"What are we even supposed to be doing?" Pandora as the teen sitting at her left as she held onto the newly returned brief case the school had issued.

"Getting to know each other I guess" the boy gave a small shrugged as he let out a sigh of content at his current position.

"Well, my name's Pandora" Pandora said simply as she sort of waved off the awkwardness.

"Nathan" the teen said simply as he offered Pandora his hand as she gladly shook it.

"God no" Leaf muttered to herself as she banged her head lightly on the red wall in frustration.

"Leafy must not be in a good mood since her Gare-~!" Pandora found her sentence being cut off by Leaf's dark muttering that sounded like "Shut it"

"Well then~" Pandora said in a slightly frightened cheery voice as she scooted farther away from her friend. "Shall we introduce ourselves?"

"Ma'ri" a pale girl muttered lightly as she flicked her side fringe out of her eye just to have it fall back into place.

"Eric" A boy with a fo-hawk and eyes that resembled a cloudy sky said in a friendly tone.

"The name's Drew" a boy with short brown hair slightly spiked with an athletic body greeted. The introductions continued as Leaf had continued to munch on the Nutella she had found in the fridge. There was a short amount of conversations but that soon stopped as they heard Leaf being ushered in the living room by Batman- the Batman.

"The majority of you must know of the death of Wally Rudolph West- Kid Flash, correct?" Batman asked in more of a statement rather than a question. He got various nods and light bitter 'yes's. "We have reason to believe that Kid Flash is not truly deceased-rather disappeared" the teenagers shot him a confused look at he glanced from one teen to another. "This is where you come in- apart from going to another school to find more information about possible undercover agents for the reach, you're main mission will be the hunt for Wally West"

"So basically the H.F.W.W" Leaf commented lightly.

"What?" Batman asked with a dry tone.

"Hunt For Wally West" Leaf said simply.

"I guess you could call in the H.F.W.W" Batman said as he started to exit the room with a slight smirk as he said his good-bye to the new team.

"Good Luck, Juvenile Justice"

_So yeah, sucked right? Next chapter will be a lot better- I promise!. Hopefully I can fit everyone into the next chapter. So hip-hip-hoorah! This will also not be my top priorty since I have a story from another fandom and another I need to begin, so yeah! Busy me, and were still not on Summer Vacation until next week. After that except updates more frequently! Until next time~! Please review!_

_~Blossom_


End file.
